


* ...the footprints behind ya

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [53]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: He looks behind and sees...
Series: tales of the unexpected [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 30





	* ...the footprints behind ya

Papyrus pauses his march through the snow- turning back he searches the frozen forest.

Nothing.

Over the past week, he had felt... unsettled.

Glancing at his footprints he left behind, he frowns. There seemed to be another set- it appeared that whoever they belonged to had been walking right next to him.

The skeleton slowly turns to his side.

Nothing.

Why did he felt like there should be someone there?

Frowning deeply, he readjusts his red scarf, then gazes back behind himself.

Then blinks in shock.

There were his footprints. But the second ones were gone.

Papyrus looks all around about himself, spinning in circles to see where they could be.

Looking worried now he quickly marches onwards, inwardly faking bravo... since why should he speak aloud? who was here to listen?

Halting, he lowers his skull- sadness washes over him.

He turns once more, almost hoping to see those strange footprints...

They were not there.

"STAY WITH ME." Papyrus asks the cold icy air, he waits for a reply.

{*i am with ya.}

Papyrus turns and continues on, he had forgotten with he was thinking about... he was sure it was nothing important if he had forgotten.


End file.
